


Too Soon to Say 'I Love You'

by destielinfinity4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielinfinity4/pseuds/destielinfinity4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets a sunburn at the beach. Sam convinces Dean to go help him put aloe on the burns and tells Dean that maybe he can finally tell Cas how he feels. Dean gets overtaken by emotion and they have a huge Heart-to-Heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Soon to Say 'I Love You'

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to tackle a wicked cliched OTP prompt. Don't worry, it's not a cliched piece though. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Too Soon to Say ‘I Love You’

Cas sat on his bed, his skin felt like it was on fire, like it was a size too small. Every movement hurt. Nothing like this had ever happened to him before. As an angel he could fly above the atmosphere, in naked space, and not feel a thing, but as a human a few meager hours in the sun caused his whole body to turn a bright, painful red. He took off his shirt, trying to assess the damage.

In another room Dean and Sam were sitting by the table, bottles of beer in their hands as usual.

"Dean, I think you might wanna go help Cas out. He doesn't seem to know how to treat sunburns and he looked pretty red.”

Dean shrugged. "He didn't look that bad." but Dean knew he did. Cas had only been human for a few months and they hadn't gone to the beach before today, so really there was no way Cas could've known to put on sunscreen.

"Look Dean, I know you've got feelings for the guy, even Gabe noticed that. Maybe if you…” Sam cleared his throat, “you could uh, get somewhere."

Dean felt himself go red, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat and cleared his throat "Sammy I don't think Cas uh, I don't think he swings that way."

"You'll never know if you don't try." Sam took another sip of beer.

Dean signed, even if Cas didn't like him like that, he'd at least be helping a friend in need. "You know what? fine, I'll go." And with that Dean drained his beer and placed it heavily on the table, resolving himself to go get aloe from the bathroom and visit Cas.

When Dean opened the door, Cas looked slightly scared and embarrassed, exactly how Dean felt. "Hey Cas, uh, brought something that will help." He sat on the bed next to Cas, opening the bottle of aloe.

Cas looked at Dean with that scared puppy look that always melted the ice in Dean's heart. "If I were still an angel, this would not have occurred. How can humans be so content being so weak?"

Dean shifted so he could rub aloe on Cas's back "It's cuz we don't have a choice, we can't want what we don't know."

Cas contemplated this "you know."

"Yeah and I'm a perfect example of a content human."

Cas looked down studying his fingernails. "I used to be confused, about why you are so unhappy. I thought that my confusion was the reason I didn't know how to help you. But now I understand, and the answer still eludes me."

Dean swallowed heavily, focusing on his mission, as if it could suppress his feelings. Cas was only wearing boxers, and Dean's bisexualiy didn't make that easy to handle. He remained silent. Cas sighed, his shoulders rising and falling, Dean felt his eyes close, his hands became more sensual. He couldn't help it, Cas was just too damn hot.

Dean shifted his hands to Cas’s red arms, he remembered Cas's handprint, a red raised scar on his own shoulder.

"Dean," Cas turned to look at him. "I'm so confused, humanity is so new to me. I don't know how to eat properly, how to sleep, how to deal with uncomfortable climates, how to show affection. It is very frustrating."

"Just stay with me and you'll figure that stuff out in no time." Dean focused on the aloe, he was becoming more nervous by the second. He couldn't blow this, he couldn't risk saying the wrong thing. If he didn't have Cas, he didn't know what he'd do with himself.

Cas looked dissatisfied by Dean's answer "I also do not understand human emotions. I understand that you and Sam care for me, but my feelings for you are profoundly deeper. I'm not sure what that implies."

Dean felt butterflies in his stomach. Remaining silent he stood up and moved to put aloe on Cas chest, and stomach.

"Dean, you know about love, can you tell me what is it?"

Dean swallowed again "Cas love can't be explained, anyway I'm not good at that kind of love." He looked up at Cas’s face, meeting his eyes, he felt himself swell with emotions. Without thinking he began rubbing aloe on Cas face, gently. He caressed Cas chin and cheeks still making a futile attempt to restrain himself.

Cas looked confused, but did nothing to stop him. Dean felt overwhelmed by attraction to Cas. but he was still inhibited by his fear of rejection, of messing it up. Now however, he wasn't completely in control of himself. He couldn't keep putting it off forever, Deciding to just go for it, he looked into Cas's eyes and began leaning forward, slowly bringing his face closer to Cas's.

Dean made himself pause, to give Cas time to react. After what felt like years to Dean, he closed the gap between them. Dean smelled aloe and felt stubble on his chin as he finally kissed Cas.

When they pulled away Dean noticed the butterflies had disappeared. Dean slowly began to return to reality.

"Dean I..." but Cas’s words seemed to fail him.

Dean rubbed the last of the aloe on his jeans, acting on impulse he kissed Cas again. This time deeper, the way he'd meant to, the way he fantasized about. Cas kissed him back, awkward and unpracticed, but to Dean it was perfect. Dean abstained from running his hands on Cas’s body, the way he wanted to, for fear of irritating the burns.

Cas pulled away slightly, "I'm sorry for the burns, I can sense you are, inhibited by them."

"No baby it's okay." Dean practically moaned, kissing Cas sloppily now, sometimes missing his lips.

"Dean,"

Dean came back to earth, Cas looked serious. He pulled away "Cas, It's fine, don't worry about it."

"Dean, I see your desires, I can feel them." His eyes dropped briefly to his boxers.

"Baby I don't want to do anything if you don't want it more."

"I-I'm not entirely certain of my feelings, but I want to make you happy Dean. I want it more than anything." Cas put his hands on the waistband of his boxers, pausing to catch Dean's eye, asking permission with his bright blue eyes.

"Cas you don't have to do anything."

"If it would make you happy, I want to."

Dean guided Cas's hands as he removed his boxers, feeling himself grow hard at the sight of Cas, naked, a pleading look in his eyes. Dean decided this wasn't about him this was about Cas. He removed his own shirt and pants until he was only in boxers, he then positioned himself over Cas, suddenly feeling himself get pulled back to reality. He had never done this before. He'd fantasized about it so many times, so vividly, that the line between fantasy and reality had been blurred.

Dean didn't let that stop him for long though. Years of desire, and Cas, didn't let him. He lowered himself completely, opening his mouth and accepting Cas into it. Dean bobbed up and down, his mind empty, focusing only on pleasuring Cas.

"Dean.... Dean I... I see your desires" Cas moaned, he ghosted his hand around Dean's shoulders, rubbing the scar of his own handprint.

Hearing Cas moan his name, knowing that Cas could read his thoughts, drove Dean crazy. He thought of how long he'd wanted to do this, how many times he'd sat in the Impala with Cas and Sam, staring out the window, trying not to look at Cas too often in the rear view mirror. Knowing he couldn't think about him too much because Cas could read his thoughts. As Dean continued, he felt a flood of release when he realized he could think about anything around Cas now. He was free. Cas knew how he felt now.

He felt Cas come, Dean licked up each drop and then when he was finished he laid his head on Cas’s pale thigh, thoroughly satisfied and tired.

"Dean, I love you."

"Babe you're not supposed to say that just yet." Dean moaned absently, closing his eyes.

"Sorry Dean."

They remained silent. Dean caressed the non-burnt part of Cas leg absently as Cas played with Dean's hair.

"I'm here for you Cas, okay?" Dean's voice carried the smallest hint of a whine.

"So am I. Even though I am human, I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

That moment could've lasted forever, and for once in who knows how long, Dean felt truly happy.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in reading more, check out 'Deans 2 Babys' lets get it to 40 kudos!!! thanks for reading ily!!!


End file.
